1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette loading device for a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus having recording or reproducing function, such as a video tape recorder for domestic use. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a cassette loading device of a motor driving type, i.e., a cassette loading device of a front loading type, in which a cassette holder for holding a cassette is moved in horizontal and vertical directions by utilizing the driving force of a motor, i.e., the cassette holder is first moved in the horizontal direction and then in the vertical direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a cassette loading device of a front loading type, after the cassette has been loaded in the cassette loading device, a cassette unloading trigger button for unloading the cassette from the cassette loading device may be erroneously pressed by a user in a state wherein his or her fingers are being inserted through a cassette port of the cassette loading device. In that case, the fingers are caught between the cassette and a cassette door.
Accordingly, it has been proposed not to open the cassette door provided at the front portion of the cassette port when a foreign matter other than the cassette is inserted. However, such a device is effective only when the cassette door is closed, and is ineffective for a case wherein the cassette door has been opened by inserting the cassette and then the fingers into the cassette port. The device of this type is disclosed in, for example, in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-206992.